The devil of lust
by ciele-kuran
Summary: Sasuke é um dêmonio entediado que procura um novo brinquedo para se divertir!


Cansado de sua vida tediosa no submundo, Sasuke, um demônio, decide dar um passeio pelo mundo humano atrás de uma nova companhia, já que suas súcubos já não o satisfaziam, procurava algo diferente puro e inocente, porém ao chegar á terra se deparou com jovens atiradas e atrevidas tanto como uma súcubo, o que não o agradava. Após meses observando os mortais achou um local um pouco peculiar.

Um convento em uma cidadezinha no interior do Japão, aquela era a única igreja católica da região, o moreno de olhos negros e sorriso sádico, se escondeu nas sombras da noite e observava as noviças caminhando. Eram tão puras e inocentes, mas o que realmente ele tentava fazer em sua mente era desenhar o corpo delas por baixo dos tecidos negros dos hábitos, sua alegria acaba quando a madre superiora que possuía olhos perolados, e cabelos azulados cobertos pelo véu. Disse para as outras:

- Irmãs vamos já esta na hora de recolher.

- Sim irmã Hinata!

Falaram, elas segurando terços nas mãos e entrando no convento.

Ele fazia careta e balançava os ombros. falava sozinho:

- Vaca estúpida acha que só porque esta vestida de "puta de deus" e melhor que todo mundo! tsc!

Ele não era do tipo que desistia fácil. Suas asas negras, e grosas com pontas recortadas como as de um morcego se abriam, no alto da cabeça dois cifres pequenos escondidos entre os cabelos, a calda da mesma cor das asas se movia enquanto ele pairava no ar ficando na altura das janelas dos quartos. Onde podia ver as freiras trocando de roupa, gostava de observar era divertido.

Sasuke continuou seu passeio até que resolveu entrar. Pousou e abriu as portas e caminhou de forma tranquila o cheiro que sentiam, ou melhor, que buscava era o da madre superiora que o deixou com raiva sem nem saber, o sorriso sádico entre os lábios, ele entra na capela, 2 filas com 4 bancos cada um com capacidade para 10 pessoas, a virgem dos olhos perolados se encontrava a frente do altar de joelhos olhos fechados e o terço nas mãos ele flutua apenas alguns cms do chão, atrás dela e se inclina lentamente até sua boca ficar na altura do ouvido de Hinata, as mãos grandes e sem nenhum calo tocam a cintura, ela abre os olhos de imediato com o toque antes de falar qualquer coisa ouve aquele sussurro disse:

- Adoro mulheres que falam latim ... Isso me deixa excitado!

Ela engole um seco e olha para o lado era um homem, ali no convento? Hinata o empurra para trás e ao ver sua face fica assustada e gagueja:

- U-um ... demônio?  
>Ele da uma risada sínica e diz:<p>

- Sim um demônio que esta louco para lhe castigar!

- Ca - castigar?- ela indagava ainda sem acreditar que estava na frente de um demônio.

- Sim! Você foi muito malvada em atrapalhar o meu divertimento agora merece um castigo!

Sasuke disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios vendo a expressão de espanto na face dela dava dois passos para frente se reaproximando de disse apavorada:

-para trás!

Disse Hinata correndo para trás do altar e pegando um vidro de água benta.  
>ele da uma risada e continuava se aproximando, ela treme e joga um pouco de água na direção dele, que ri e ressurge ao lado de Hinata. Dizendo:<p>

- Sua estúpida não lute será pior para você!

O tom de voz era seco e duro ele a puxa pelo pulso direito a fazendo soltar o vidro.

Na mão, livres longas garras surgem, as utilizou para arrancar o véu que cobria o cabelo de Hinata, depois parte para parte superior do hábito que ficou rasgado deixando exposto os seios de Hinata, que não estava usando Langeri, Sasuke segura com a Mão direita ambos os pulsos da madre os deixando na altura da cabeça desta enquanto a inclina sobre a mesa do altar a deixando com a face em sua direção os olhos estavam vermelhos e pareciam hipnotizar. Sasuke então. Diz aproximando sua língua da pele macia e alva:

- Você e minha vadia da noite!

- Me largue! Não sou nenhuma vadia!

- A é sim! Se não fosse... Não estaria nua por baixo desse habito.

Ele disse isso com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, a língua passando pelo pescoço saboreando aquela região, a madre Hinata corava nunca sentira uma sensação como aquele pós nunca fora tocada.

Após alguns arrepios ela da um grito talvez o único que iria dar:

-ME SOLTE

ele apenas ri e da um belo e demorado chupão no pescoço alvo seguindo diretamente para os seios fartos, cujos bicos eram levemente rosados e estavam ficando rígidos, ele pensava:

"nossa porque uma gostosa como essa viraria uma madre? É um desperdício!"

Algumas das noviças ouviam o grito, porém não saiam do dormitório era lei depois do toque de recolher era proibido sair não importava o que pudesse acontecer.

**Na capela**

Hinata aos poucos ia se entregando, de forma que Sasuke já havia lhe soltado os pulsos e ela nem percebeu, a língua tão quente e úmida tocava em movimentos circulares o bico do mamilo esquerdo apos uns segundos naquele movimento, ele pressionou aquela área molhada e rígida entre seus dentes afiados os mordendo de forma leve e ao mesmo tempo excitante que fazia Hinata corar e tremular as sombracelhas em uma expressão de prazer inigualável, a mão direita que antes segurava os pulsos da virgem estavam agora tocando outra região um pouco mais sensível. De baixo do tecido era possível ver os movimentos rápidos da mão, que estava bem úmida, a língua escorrega lentamente pelo vale entre os seios, passa pelo pescoço e pousa sobre a orelha esquerda o hálito quente e liberado e em seguida um sussurro:

- Quer mais?-disse ele com um sorriso malicioso e sedutor.

- Si-sim!-disse Hinata com o rosto corado.

A mão direita ergue o tecido da saia, em seguida repousa sobre o zíper da calça de Sasuke que o abre lentamente deixando seu pênis exposto. Era bem grande se comparado a o de um humano comum, ele ria um pouco e o deixava parado a frente da entrado da vagina de Hinata apenas o deixando roçar ali estava bem rígido e da fenda na glândes já saia um liquido semitransparente. A mão esquerda sobre a face de Hinata, então ele diz de forma calma:

-relaxe, você ira gostar!

O pênis lentamente ia entrando do intimo apertado e macio de Hinata que estava completamente úmido, ela dava um grito alto sentindo dor com o rompimento do hímen, o sangue molhava o pênis dele que parecia não se importa, as mãos apoiadas nos seios macios e úmidos da própria saliva, movendo apenas o quadril para frente e para trás, sentindo o interior de Hinata se fechar mais e mais como se o puxa-se para dentro, ela gemia e gritava de prazer estava amando o que ele fazia, ele se mantinha com o sorriso na face, estava quase chegando ao orgasmo quando, recebeu um golpe na cabeça com um castiçal de ferro que o faz cair no chão um pouco tonto.

- Irmã Hinata, vamos...

Disse uma freira que havia desobedecido a ordem, e foi ajudar a madre, ela que acertou o golpe na cabeça do demônio, ela puxava Hinata pelos braços e a levava em direção a porta de saia da capela, Hinata ainda estava em transe por causa do, sharingan um poder demoníaco usado por demônio para controlar suas vitimas as fazendo sucumbir.  
>A jovem consegue tirar Hinata da capela, porém quando ia sair à porta se fecha em sua cara ela bate tentado as abrir quando ouve, ele falando enquanto se aproxima:<p>

- Ai! Sua vadia, filha de uma puta! Que idéia foi essa de me bater? Pirou foi?

-Seu demônio de boca imunda olha como fala comigo na casa de deus!

- Não é casa de deus e um convento!

-Não importa... Seu... seu...

-Demônio? Vocês humanos são tão repetitivos! Não tem adjetivo melhor? Como lindo! Gostoso! O lindão da cauda preta!- Ele disse voando de forma debochada.

-Cala a boca ou te bato de novo!- Ela disse num tom de ameaça segurando um castiçal que estava ali perto.  
>Ele se aproximou rápido e segurou o pulso dela e a olhou de pertinho. Então disse:<p>

-Sophie!  
>- Meu nome não é Sophie!<p>

- Tem razão você não é a Sophie!-Ele disse um pouco desapontado mais observando os olhos dela.

- Que foi perdeu alguma coisa?- Ela disse ao vê-lo a observar tão de perto.

-Você vem comigo, teve sorte... Esconderam-te de mim, mas um demônio sempre sabe onde achar seu pagamento.

-Não vou com você seu... Louco... Não sou pagamento nenhum!- Ela disse tentando se soltar.

-Tarde de mais- Ele disse a puxando pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo, ela corou de imediato, as orbes  
>Saltaram para fora e depois voltaram ao normal pouco antes de se fecharem, uma das mão sendo segurada e outra contra o peitoral dele,a outra mão de Sasuke estava na cintura dela enquanto suas asas se fechavam, Hinata do lado de fora estava em silêncio como se não estivesse mais lá.<p>

Ao reabrir os olhos quando o beijo cessou. A jovem de pele clara, que trajava um habito negro olhava para os lados estava em um local completamente diferente e isso a assustava, ela sentiu os pés descalços queimando contra o chão de pedra, o que fez sua expressão facial demonstrar dor, sentiu um puxão em seu pescoço ela estava com uma coleira e uma longa corrente, que a puxava era aquele demônio, ela enfurecida diz:

- Hey... Que idéia é essa de colocar uma coleira em mim? Eu não sou cachorro seu Baka!

- Hoho! Calminha ai freira, como disse você é minha então vai ficando quietinha e se acostuma!- Ele a puxou de vez e foi andando pelo caminho de pedra com aquele sorriso de cafajeste inabalável em seu rosto.

- Ai...Para de me puxar...- Ela disse tropeçando atrás dele com uma cara emburrada.

Nos dois lados do caminho, havia um mar de lava, podia se ouvir gritos ao longe aparentemente de dor, haviam criaturas pairando no céu laranja de eterno crepúsculo, não havia uma brisa se quer para acabar com aquele calor, algumas mãos pareciam estar saindo da lava e tocando as extremidades do caminho, Naruko engoliu um seco, olhando tudo com uma expressão assustada, seus coração batia rápido e uma angustia começava a consumi-la foi quando sentiu algo puxando o véu que ocultava seus cabelos e outras mãos que a puxavam, ela deu um grito fechando os olhos, em uma fração de segundo sentiu algo mais gentil, era o demônio ele riu e falou:

- Calma, eles sentem o seu medo e por isso que te atacaram... Lindo cabelo!  
>Ele se levantou e a fez ficar de pé, ela ficou em silêncio não tinha o que dizer, ele continuou a caminhar com ela bem mais perto.<p>

**Mundo humano...**

Caminhando pelas ruas durante a noite, podia se ver aquele grupo de garotas os corpos perfeitos, trajes colados que marcavam seus seios e nadegas, saltos agulha e maquiagens que deixavam seus olhares bem definidos, no canto a direita estava um ruiva de olhos vermelhos, o sorriso sádico e o vestido roxo, ao seu lado no meio estava uma loira de cabelos longos e presos, algumas mexas caiam sobre um dos olhos, das três esta era a que tinha os maiores seios, estava vestida de azul, a seu a que delas era menos atribuída tinha cabelos rosados olhos verdes, e seios pequenos, porem tinha poderes bem maiores que os das outras, elas sorriram ao passar pelo segurança da boate que caiu no chão sem forças apenas por um toque que levou na face, elas se destacavam ali, ao subir para o segundo andar encontraram uma mulher alta de pele clara, olhos perolados e longos cabelos preto azulado se curvaram para ela que falou gargalhando:

- Vejo que gostaram do meu novo corpo!

- Sim mestra ele e perfeito, como devemos chamá-la agora...?- Disse Sakura.

- Me chamem de Hina...Sasuke fez um bom trabalho ao corromper esta moça, e muito raro moças com olhos perolados...

- Realmente senhora qualquer corpo fica bem em você...- Disse Ino.

- Vão divirta-se ...as vejo no castelo...- Ela sorriu e derrepente não estava mais lá.

- Então...Quem vai ser desta vez?- Perguntou Karin.

- Você!- Disse Sakura.

- Eu não! Vai a Ino!- Ela retrucou.

- Duas contra uma você perdeu Karin...vamos pro castelo! – Disse a loira pegando Karin por um dos braços e Sakura a pegou por outro em segundos todas estavam num calabouço no castelo.

- Aaaa...me solta já fui eu da ultima vez!- Disse Karin tentando se soltar.

As asas de Sakura e Ino apareciam e suas roupas viravam aéreos de couro, assim como as de Karin, elas seguram as mãos da ruiva e as prenderam bem forte, os tornozelos foram presos as coxas com grilhões de ferro, ela sorriram puxando um carrinho com brinquedos.

- Ta na hora Ta na hora...- começou Sakura.

- Ta na hora de brincar...- Completou Ino dando uma gargalhada.

**Enquanto isso no lado de fora do castelo...**

Sasuke riu, e depois disse:

- Para quem estava querendo me bater até algumas horas atrás até que você esta gostando de ficar pertinho de mim!

- Só estou perto de você para aquelas coisas não me atacarem!- Ela disse ainda andando perto dele.

- Então esta me usando!...Se continuar com este comportamento vou me apaixonar...

Ele gargalhou, parando na frente do portão do castelo que se abriu, ele entrou a puxando, ali dentro era ridiculamente mais fresco, o piso de mármore branco era limpo e gelado o que fez os pés de Naruko se refrescarem, ele sorriu olhando ela caminhando agora um pouco mais longe, seus olhos se perdiam pela estrutura do local que era bem diferente do que ela imaginava as imagens de ouro não eram de santos, mas sim de súcubos e anjos das trevas, cada móvel tinha detalhes inigualáveis.

**  
>No porão...<strong>

Ino passava os dedos molhados sobre os lábios, Sakura comia algo e alguns tentáculos começavam a surgir , as pontas deles eram bem semelhantes a órgãos genitais masculinos, eram de cor rosada e tinham uma quantidade de liquido pegajoso e semi transparente escorrendo Karin estava solta no chão os tentáculos envolviam as mãos dela as mantendo presas nas costas, o mesmo era feito com Ino, eles passavam lentamente sobre a vagina delas, Sakura falou:

- Agora vamos sentir prazer como nunca...

Três tentáculos entraram na vagina de Karin e a mesma quantidade no anús de Ino eles se moviam de forma rápida pelo interior apertado e quente dos corpos, alguns começava a penetrara a boca de Sakura, outros adentraram o anús de Karin e a vagina de Ino e também em Sakura, alguns estavam movendo os seios pequenas línguas surgiam nas pontas dos tentáculos e lambiam os bicos dos seios delas, e também o interior de seus corpos o liquido lubrificante delas e dos tentáculos se misturavam, o som úmido dos corpos se tocando eram audíveis ate no corredor, os corpos de Karin e Ino foram aproximados, seus seios se tocavam e suas bocas ficaram colas em vários beijos, os olhos de Sakura se reviravam ela estava sentindo prazer por penetrar as súcubos e ao mesmo tempo por estar sendo penetrada, ela da um gemido alto e os tentáculos começam a liberar um liquido quente, viscoso e branco. Parecido com o liberado na ejaculação, os tentáculos sumiam lentamente enquanto os corpos caiam no chão elas respiravam ofegantes.

Sasuke ia caminhando pelo corredor com a jovem loira, repentinamente ele parou e ficou com os olhos rubros, estava tentando usar o sharingan para fazê-la se render aos seus encantos, ele sorriu e disse:

- Ajoelhe-se e comece a me tocar... anda logo vadia...

- Você é louco! Pode ter me trazido para o inferno ou sei lá que lugar é esse, mas isso não significa que vou lhe obedecer...- Ela sibilou.

Sasuke se aproximou e a olhou bem de perto, ela parecia não ter medo dele, o que fazia seus olhos serem inúteis, ele indagou:

- Não tem medo de mim?

- Não...Cai na real te derrubei com um castiçal, você não é uma criatura assustadora e só uma alma que não encontrou a luz do senhor...- Ela falou parecendo um anjo.

- Rum...Deus...Senhor... Fala como se houve algo assim...- Ele começou a puxá-la indo para o segundo andar, abriu uma porta, era um quarto amplo, paredes brancas e moveis sofisticados, a cama era grande e coberta por uma colcha branca, telas de tecido cobriam a cama, ele a jogou sobre a cama e ficou sobre ela, foi um movimento rápido, ele sabia que seus olhos não funcionariam, era só assustá-la um pouco e iria fazê-la ser sua, já que era impossível corromper uma virgem sem sua autorização, possível ate era, mas tinha seu preço.

Ele rasgou o traje da loira e começou a lhe lamber o pescoço, ela ficou de rosto virado, não falava nada, nem o olhava, ela parou a fitando, e indagou:

- Que foi esta com medo? Porque não grita...Esta gostando?- Sua voz era provocante naquele momento.

- Não a nada que eu possa fazer, não adianta falar com monstros ele não ouvem nem sentem...-Ela disse o fitando com os olhos azuis marejados de lagrimas.

Ele ficou alguns segundos, observando aquela expressão dela, seus olhos ficaram negros e ele saiu de cima dela e ficou sentado no canto da cama, e disse:

- Não se preocupe, não vou deflorá-la sem que queira, aqui não e o inferno, só para que fique informada...

Ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta a deixando, lá caminhou pelos corredores vazios até que passou por uma súcubo sem asas, que estava vestida com faixas brancas, e tinha cabelos castanhos, ele então diz:

- Ten Ten ... Uma jovem esta no quarto branco, lhe de algo para vestir e comer...

- Sim mestre...- Ela disse num tom eufórico, os olhos dela eram vermelhos sempre, pois por ser uma súcubo nova estava sempre em estado de excitação.

**" Mal sabe ela que seu inferno esta apenas começando"**


End file.
